


Intertwined with Sopor

by nursal1060



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Bulge Twirling, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Celibacy, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Family Issues, Faygo, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Good Moirail Gamzee Makara, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Hemospectrum, Kankri Lectures, Love/Hate, M/M, Makara family, Moirails With Pails, Pailing, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rape, Rape Recovery, Scary Clowns, Sober Gamzee Makara, Sopor Slime, Tentabulges, Tentacle Dick, Troll Anatomy, Troll Culture, Troll Families, Troll Romance, Underage Sex, Vantas Family, Xeno, Xenophilia, Yaoi, friend sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee offered his moirail a faygo, but Karkat tasted more than faygo. Gamzee is fully ready to take advantage of this situation, even when the other Vantas' come in right after. Moirails with pails ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined with Sopor

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first homestuck pair ever, and I wrote this before I fully understood troll customs and family-dynamics for trolls, so bear with me XD  
> Reuploaded from my deviantart account (uploaded there on 4/23/2015)  
> Enjoy and please leave a comment? :3

“Fucker...what the hell was in that Faygo?!” Karkat Vantas stood inches away from the wall to his back and Gamzee Makara’s body to the front. The purple pajama Capricorn clown smiled deviously at the casually dressed Cancer teenager, who had an angry, flushed look on his face. It was exactly as Gamzee expected.  
“You must’ve tasted the slime.” Gamzee was actually quite pleased that Karkat had drunk all the spiked Faygo he’d made for the smaller troll. It put them both in equally aroused positions.  
“You dirty bulge-fondling fucker! You fucking drugged me!” Karkat’s breath was labored, his voice was heavy. All he could see was fuzzy, out-of-focus Gamzee smirking. His pants got tighter as his bulge swelled greatly.  
“Why not Karkat? You seem to really like it.” Gamzee’s hand quickly brushed against Karkat’s crotch, and Karkat’s bulge immediately reacted.  
“NO! DON’T TOUCH ME, FUCKING-!” As Karkat yelled and slapped Gamzee’s hand away, he dizzily lost his balance and fell onto the carpeted floor. Fuck, just how much sopor slime did he drink?! Katkat shuffled desperately to try to get away, but his body felt so limp. His legs wouldn’t move and his body stayed put as Gamzee knelt down and honked. :o)  
“Fucking clown…” Karkat hissed at him as he lay on his side in a fetal position. Gamzee gently moved Karkat’s limbs, one at a time, so that he lay flat on his back facing up towards the Capricorn. Karkat’s chest gently rose and fell as their glowing eyes met briefly.  
Feeling Gamzee’s hands once again, this time firmly gripping on his bulge, Karkat’s body arched upwards and his mouth let out a string of human-like moans and gasps. A smirked formed on Gamzee’s lips as he unbuckled Karkat’s trousers.  
Karkat gasped, “Don’t you fucking dare touch-!” Gamzee cut him off with another honk. :o) He then proceeded to quickly pull down the Vantas’ pants. He managed to pull the pants off, immediately followed by Karkat's moistened boxers. Gamzee lazily tossed them aside and payed attention to what he exposed.  
Karkat’s bone bulge squirmed as it was exposed to the air. The long red organ moved and twitched about. It was very wet, almost dripping. Karkat felt an urge to snap his legs close but he had no strength in his lower body to resist.  
“Your bulge seems very eager to pail.” Gamzee whispered lowly in the way that made Karkat’s bulge twitch again.  
Karkat hissed again, “Stop it.” Gamzee did the opposite, straightening his knees and pulling his pajama bottoms and boxers down at once, exposing his own purple, wet, erect organ.  
Karkat stared, his eyes just couldn’t leave Gamzee’s bulge, even as the Capricorn moved over to top him. Karkat only noticed when he felt Gamzee take his hands and press them down, closing his fist with Karkat’s hands.  
Karkat looked straight up into Gamzee's eyes and noticed a brief smile on his face before he felt a jolt. Their bulges met and began to coil together. Karkat moaned loudly again, and Gamzee gasped sharply. The organs knotted and intertwined with one another, dripping purple and red juices over both of them.  
Gamzee grunted, “My moirail.” Karkat almost squealed, their bulges curled together to form a rope knot. Karkat imagined his Dancestor (Brother) Kankri and Lucus (Guardian) Signless walking in on what was happening.  
Kankri would be disgusted, having seen his own little brother breaking the vow of celibacy like Signless had. He wondered how Signless would take it, seeing that he was pailing with a highblood, a man no less.  
All that escaped from Karkat’s mind as he felt himself hit a high he’d never experienced in his life. His bulge and Gamzee’s intertwined so tightly that it hurt and sent shocks throughout his entire body.  
“Gamzee! I can’t-!” Karkat’s eyes squeezed shut as he bit down on his lips and grabbed Gamzee’s hands harder.  
“Go ahead best friend.” Gamzee returned the squeeze and leaned forward to kiss Karkat on the lips. Karkat’s eyes opened in shock, the kiss was something he considered to be reserved only for healing, and yet Gamzee was kissing him! This was an affectionate kiss, he could tell.  
Karkat and Gamzee both shut their eyes as they both came, Karkat almost screaming with his lips locked with Gamzee’s. Their red and purple juices spilled over both of their torsos, the colors blended together.  
Karkat broke his lips away from the taller troll and rolled his head to the side, panting heavily for air. His bulge had gone flaccid after all that intertwining.  
However, Gamzee was far from done. He honked :o) before moving his hands away from Karkat’s, using one to steady himself above the Cancer troll, and one to touch his hair.  
Karkat tried to hiss, “What the fuck are you doing now-” But his question was immediately answered when the taller troll’s large, clawed hands made their way behind the smaller troll’s horns.  
“N-No.” Karkat squeaked at the feeling of someone else’s hands touching his horns. Gamzee enjoyed seeing Karkat so sweet and helpless, but he wanted the little troll to enjoy his first pailing, and he knew how much it’d hurt if his bulge was flaccid. He knew also about Karkat’s little erogenous zone from fluffing his hair multiple times.  
“Gamzee Makara, what are you-AH!” Gamzee began scratching behind his horns, like he would to a cat’s ears.  
“I hope you’re feeling good, best friend.” He began to scratch harder, and Karkat began to mewl. “Ah, Ah, AH! Ngh...ah...no...no...ah...Ngh! Ah, AH, NYAAAAH!!” Gamzee froze for a moment, did Karkat just, meow? It was motherfucking adorable.  
“Ah...ah…” Karkat placed his hands over his mouth to stop making the virgin noises he just made. He was enjoying it, but he didn’t want the highblood to know.  
“Why do you have to be so motherfucking adorable?” Gamzee asked before retracting his hands and parting the Cancer troll’s legs. He got a nice view of the red bulge from where he was, and he noticed it still wasn’t erected enough.  
“Karkat, I’m going to make sure you motherfucking enjoy this.” Gamzee smirked as he began licking the red organ with his long purple tongue. Karkat began to mewl again, only this time, louder than he did before. He meowed several times, but he couldn’t stop himself. Needing something to grab, he gripped onto Gamzee’s horns as Gamzee continued to lick.  
Karkat had never imagined this kind of sensation in a million sweeps. He was literally rendered speechless as Gamzee continued. He hadn’t been in bed with Gamzee or any other troll, but he never thought his moirail would be doing such a thing to him. They weren’t official, but he wanted to be.  
“Ga-Gamzee...p-please...stop…” Gamzee stopped and looked up at the drunken Cancer troll’s flushed face and glassy eyes. Why was he so cute?! The little bit of red precum he had on his tongue he quickly lapped up and stared at his moirail.  
“Why so fucking submissive? You make me want to pail you so motherfucking hard.”  
Karkat hissed, “Fucker.” As soon as he said it, he covered his mouth, realizing he just gave Gamzee his consent.  
Gamzee smirked, “I will.” Gamzee sat backwards and spread his legs to leave his thick, purple organ enough move to maneuver. Grabbing Karkat by the thighs and pulling him closer, the two were positioned so that Karkat lay on his back and Gamzee sat up, their hips interlocked and bulges almost touching.  
“Say my name, best friend. :o)” Gamzee was enjoying himself; he’d never gotten someone this close to pailing, and they were both so close.  
“N-No, I won’t…” Karkat remained stubborn. Even though his nook craved Gamzee’s bulge, he didn’t to fall that to begging. He was already a low-red blood, he didn’t want to lose his pride too.  
“Well then, I’ll make you motherfucking SCREAM until you do.” Karkat shuddered, had Gamzee become sober? Or was he just feeling the lust? Gamzee licked one of his long, slender fingers and quickly inserted it into Karkat's nook.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Muh-Makara!" Karkat screamed as he panted and arched upwards. His lower body felt jolts of pleasure and pain as Gamzee drilled his finger in. Almost immediately he added another into Karkat's tight nook. Karkat arched even higher, his arms went limp and his head flailed from side to side as he moaned and screamed even louder.  
By the third finger moving in him, Karkat was crying out for mercy.  
"Say it Karkat. Say what you want me to do."  
"G-Gamzee Makara. I-I'm fucking...begging you! Pail me...pail me!" Gamzee stopped for a moment and saw the smaller troll under him in tears. Glassy red tears, flushed cheeks and choked moans showed on the Cancer troll, and it made Gamzee feel guilty. He only meant to tease his best friend.  
Gamzee retracted his fingers out of Karkat’s nook and offered him his cleaner hand. Shakingly, Karkat took the hand and Gamzee pulled him upwards, gently, so that he was sitting up on Gamzee’s lap. Gamzee pressed Karkat’s back so that Karkat leaned forward against his chest for support.  
“Hold on tight best friend. :o)” Gamzee used both hands to spread Karkat’s legs and give him enough space to move. Karkat weakly held onto Gamzee’s neck and shoulders, looking over Gamzee’s shoulder so he wouldn’t see himself getting pailed.  
Gamzee inserted the tip of his bulge into Karkat’s nook. The Cancer-troll’s eyes widened and his meowing voice became even more louder and feminine. He gripped Gamzee harder as he felt the bulge moving and curling inside of him.  
“G-Gam-...Gamzee...it won’t...it won’t fit…” He could feel Gamzee already filling him, and brushing the egg-organ attached to his nook. Gamzee wasn’t even halfway in.  
“Calm down Karkat, your nook is made for this.” Bit by bit, Gamzee stretched Karkat’s nook by filling him more and more deeply. Karkat was digging his claws into Gamzee’s back and drawing purple blood, continuing to mewl, pant and meow.  
“Fucker...is it all in?”  
“Yep. Got all of me in.”  
“Move...Move!!” Karkat was desperate, he wanted to be pailed and thrusted. Gamzee delivered, bucking his hips up and pressing Karkat’s hips down and up over and over. It was an amazing sensation for the both of them. This raw lust was something the Vantas family was supposed to be forbidden from, but like Signless, Karkat had broken the vow to stay celibate.  
And it was so worth it.  
"Ga-Gam-Gamzee!! Please...please!! Harder!! Ah...Nyaaaaaaaaaah~!" Karkats painful moans now became high pitched meows and screams of pleasure. He loved this feeling of being with someone and pailing.  
"M-my moirail..." Karkat panted and kissed Gamzee amid the highblood's grunts and thrusts. They were both on the same page: their eyes met again and this time, they both managed a smile.  
"You're motherfucking sexy..." Gamzee told him that once before he began bucking and Karkat began to move his own hips at a quick, carnal pace. Gamzee began to pump and rub Karkat’s needy bulge with both hands as they both moved together.  
Karkat’s high voice and Gamzee’s low voice mirrored each other as they both came together. Karkat’s genetic material coated both of them and Gamzee’s genetic material filled Karkat’s nook to the brim, overflowing.  
Karkat panted, holding tight to Gamzee, and just let the sopor slime darken his vision.

Karkat woke to Signless’ hand on his head. It took him a few moments to realize what was going on, but he woke in his bed, fully dressed with his lucus besides him.  
“Karkat, are you awake?”  
Groggily, he answered, “Yeah...I am…”  
Signless kept his voice soft as he spoke, “I see you broke the vow of celibacy, with that Makara boy, your moirail I believe? The Grand Highblood’s son?”  
Karkat shuffled a little, “Y-Yeah...that’s Gamzee.”  
Signless looked into his son’s eyes, “Karkat, though I did not follow the vow of celibacy myself, I am worried for you. You slept with a highblood’s child.”  
Karkat’s anger returned, “Gamzee slept with ME! He gave me slime in-!” Karkat felt lightheaded as he tried to sit up, and another hand sat him back down: Kankri's. How long had HE been there?  
Kankri began to scold him, “You were foolish for taking anything from another troll, especially a Makara. You broke the vow of celibacy and ruined the carpet downstairs with your genetic material, it makes me so uncomfortable! What were you thinking, pailing with a highblood?! Don’t you know, we mutants need to be the utmost-careful of them?!”  
“Kankri. Shush.” Signless snapped at his son before looking down at Karkat again, “Karkat, did you consent to what happened?”  
Karkat fidgeted, “At first...no...but then I did.”  
“Of course he wouldn’t, wait what?” Kankri turned back to his brother, his confidence vanishing. “How could you enjoy that?! He forced you, did he not?!”  
“H-He did...but I didn’t stop him! I fucking told him to keep going!” Karkat was almost sobbing. He didn’t know why, but something triggered inside him. Why didn’t he stop Gamzee? That was his moirail, but Gamzee had never touched him like that before.  
Signless stood, “Leave them alone Kankri. I will stay nearby to prevent more pailing.”.  
Kankri groaned, “Fine then, I shall.” Both Signless and Kankri left the room, but who were they talking about? Wasn’t he alone?  
“:o) HoNk!” Karkat almost yelled as he heard the sound come out of nowhere. From the foot of his bed, from the edge of his vision, Karkat watched Gamzee come over him. The taller troll topped him and then gently leaned in to kiss his sick moirail.  
“How’s it going, adorable motherfucker?” Gamzee smiled down at Karkat. Normally Karkat would be furious, but he couldn’t be for some reason. What was this feeling?  
“It’s going like hell.” Karkat shuffled his sore body under Gamzee. His hips were sore, nook still throbbing. Gamzee smiled a little and rolled off Karkat onto the side of the bed.  
“Sorry bout last night man. I was kinda sober.” Gamzee lay besides Karkat and moved hair from his face, earning small winces from the smaller troll. Karkat’s body was still sensitive from the effects of the sopor slime in his body.  
“Ow...sopor slime is fucking gross.”  
“Shit, sorry man. I didn’t want it to hurt.”  
Karkat became angry with Gamzee, “Didn’t want it to hurt?! You fucking pailed me! Of course it hurt!” His skin was still very sensitive, and every touch Gamzee gave him was sensational.  
Gamzee smiled, despite the anger Karkat gave him, “I couldn’t help it bro. You’re motherfucking adorable and I wanted you to choose me.”  
Karkat opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn’t. Something in him just stopped him from being angry at Gamzee.  
“Bro I’m sorry. I was almost out of sopor slime yesterday, once you motherfucking passed out, I was able to drink the sopor in your mouth out. Your lucus came in right after we finished.”  
“H-He did? What did he say?”  
“He just gave me a look, then looked at you. After that, he said, “I’ll take him now”, and took you upstairs. That’s when your motherfucking dancestor came back home.”  
“K-Kankri...what’d he do?”  
“He looked motherfucking shocked. He saw you being carried up by your lucus and saw the carpet stains. He covered his mouth and held back a few tears, looking me right in the motherfucking eyes. Eventually he stopped and told me, “How could you”, before he ran upstairs after your lucus.”  
Karkat was shocked for a bit, “Kankri was upset for me? But he fucking doesn’t give a damn about me at all!”  
Gamzee smiled a little, “Nah bro. After they showered you up, Kankri came back and gave me a motherfucking lecture about having been been with his lil bro. He was so motherfucking mad, he almost scared me.” Karkat looked down. He couldn’t believe Kankri actually cared. He felt bad a little for yelling at him.  
Gamzee interrupted his thoughts, “Does this make us matespirits, bro?”  
“Why are you asking, jackass?”  
“Well bro, we pailed. Isn’t that something only matespirits are supposed to do?”  
“Well, you drugged me, fucker.”  
“I still motherfucking love you bro.”


End file.
